


20 Random Facts About Lily Potter

by Augustus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-01
Updated: 2007-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-16 08:30:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8095177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Augustus/pseuds/Augustus
Summary: Twenty things.





	

1\. Lily wrote to Petunia once a week from her first year at Hogwarts through to her death. She received a total of four replies: a letter complaining about their mother's will, a crumpled Christmas card that neglected to mention James or Harry, an invitation to Petunia's wedding to Vernon and a newspaper clipping announcing Dudley's birth.

2\. On their first date, James took Lily to a Quidditch supplies shop. She should have been furious, but there was something strangely endearing about watching him pet the latest Nimbus as though it were a puppy or a small child. She took her revenge by taking him to a bookshop on their second date. She left without buying anything, as the sight of James trying to appear interested in Shakespeare proved far more amusing than the contents of any book. 

3\. Lily should've lost her virginity a week before she actually did. Unfortunately, James was so surprised when she actually said yes that he stepped backwards through a glass window, and the subsequent trip to St. Mungo's did an excellent job of killing the mood.

4\. For the first few weeks of Harry's life, Lily would sit by his cot for hours while he slept, terrified that if she left his side for more than a few moments, she'd return to find him gone. James brought her cups of tea and kissed her forehead, but understood that she needed to stay. 

5\. The first boy that Lily ever kissed was a Muggle named Mark. He lived in the same street as her parents, and she didn't find out until later that Petunia had been interested in him for a year. She remembered her first kiss as being surprisingly wet. 

6\. Sirius always insisted that Lily cheated when playing cards. He was right.

7\. Lily's earliest memory was of her first trip to the sea-side. Even as an adult, she could remember the exact sound of the waves crashing against the rocks and the feel of warm pebbles beneath her feet. 

8\. For several years, Lily kept a journal, writing in it every day. Her last entry was written on the day that Severus called her a Mudblood, and consisted only of one word – "no".

9\. Lily considered Sirius a bully until she grew to understand him. Later, she learned to love him almost as deeply as James did, owling letters and photos and packages of sweets. When Harry was born, there was no need for James to suggest his best friend as godfather. Lily would have had it no other way. 

10\. Her silences with Remus were always comfortable. 

11\. Peter's blind allegiance to Sirius and James frustrated Lily and she knew he considered her an interloper in their world. James loved him, however, so Lily tried to do the same.

12\. Lily believed that loving James had always been her fate. Looking back, it seemed as though every moment had been a step along that path. She remembered watching him on that first train ride and feeling something that could have been destiny mingled with dislike. She never told James that, however, because to admit it would have made their love too powerful to bear. 

13\. Every Christmas, Lily bought James a hard-cover edition of one of the Muggle classics. Every Christmas, she pretended not to notice when he exchanged it for something with diagrams of Quidditch plays and moving photos of broomsticks. 

14\. When Lily was made Head Girl, she thought she'd never again experience such happiness. She was twice proven wrong: on her wedding day, and upon the birth of Harry.

15\. For years, Lily professed to having a 'thing' for Ravenclaw boys. However, when she finally dated one in fifth year, she found herself bored silly. Later she confided to Marlene McKinnon that perhaps Gryffindor boys weren't quite so bad after all. 

16\. Lily wore her hair tied back during the week, and loose on weekends. In sixth year, she temporarily flirted with leaving it out all the time, well aware of the effect it had on the boys. An incident involving Potions class and the loss of two inches of length, however, ensured that such vanity was short-lived. 

17\. Lily never forgave Severus. The pain was just too sharp. 

18\. As a small child, Lily had a pet rabbit called Flopsy. She was so devastated when he died that she swore off pets for life. She kept this vow to her death, although she made light of it, claiming that no one needed pets with Sirius around. 

19\. Lily's favourite food was Indian – the hotter, the better. She always ordered a mild Chicken Korma, however, so she could swap dishes when the Vindaloo James had ordered to impress her proved too spicy for him to eat.

20\. Lily died thinking that she had failed to protect her son.


End file.
